Labors Of Love
by RevolutionaryHumans
Summary: Maura wants a baby and goes through with her plans to conceive through IVF without telling anyone except Angela. Can Maura really keep her pregnancy a secret and for how long? Of course, her pregnancy isn't the only secret she's keeping. Her love for Jane has been hidden for too long, but will Maura find the courage to admit her feelings? Will the baby get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this idea came into my head randomly last night and I thought I would write it down and see what you guys think about it. It's just a little teaser, if you will, to see if I should continue this or not. I'm not a big fan of writing multi-chapter stories simply because I feel like they can go down hill too easily and never get finished. BUT if I get enough people wanting me to continue this, I will. So, please review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It's a peaceful Sunday morning and both Maura and Angela are enjoying a rare day off. Maura had been able to finish all of her autopsies and reports the day before and Stanley had finally given Angela a day off after having her work nine days in a row. They were both exhausted from the long week and both had gotten pretty late starts to the day. It was almost noon when Maura and Angela had walked into the kitchen, both rubbing sleep from their eyes. Angela had offered to make them both brunch and Maura gladly accepted the offer, not only because she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten an actual meal and not just snacks, but also because she wanted to talk about something very important with the older woman. Angela was the closest thing she had to a mother and right now she just wanted some motherly advice and comfort. She knew she couldn't talk to Hope or Constance because she hadn't talked to either one of them in almost half a year, and even if she did talk to one of them, she wouldn't get the same love and attention she would get from Angela. So after brunch was served and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Maura sat down with Angela at the kitchen table and explained what was going on in her head.<p>

"Maura, you don't want to have children without a partner. Trust me, sweetie, it takes a village." Angela said as gently as she could.

Maura sighed. "I know that, Angela, but I'm at a point in my life where I am ready to have children."

Angela smiled sadly. "I'm not saying this to be hurtful, Maura. You're like my other daughter and I love you, but raising a child is hard. It was even hard for _me_ and I _had_ Frank."

Maura could only look down at the table after Angela spoke. "I want a baby." She whispered so quietly that Angela almost didn't hear what was said.

"Is it possible you're just…" Angela trailed off, not really sure if she should finish her sentence or not, but when Maura looked up at her expectantly she cleared her throat and continued. "Maybe you're just a little lonely."

Maura gave a frustrated laugh and shook her head before answering. "It's not about being lonely, Angela. I'm not lonely. I haven't been lonely for five years now. I have Jane."

"You have her as a best friend, sweetie." Angela whispered. She really didn't want to upset the blonde, but she had a feeling this conversation would.

Maura simply stared at Angela for a few minutes, trying to figure out the best thing to say. She knew Angela was right, but that didn't stop the anger from building up inside of her when she heard those words.

After taking a deep breath, she spoke so calmly it surprised both of them. "I am aware of that, but I know how much she loves me, even if that love is only platonic. She is the best relationship I ever had."

Angela smiled softly at Maura. "You should tell her how you really feel, honey."

"Angela." Maura said in a warning tone. They had this same conversation many times before, and each time Maura would refuse to admit her feelings to Jane. She was so deeply in love with the brunette that just the _thought _of Jane rejecting her made her heart hurt and tears come to her eyes.

Angela threw her hands up in surrender. "I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She suddenly smiles brightly as she grabs the file off the kitchen table and flips it open quickly. "Let's talk about the sperm donor again."

Noticing the change in subject and Angela's demeanor, Maura smiles gratefully at Angela and nods her head. "Thank you."

Angela waves her off with one hand and starts to read the file. "Oh, it says here that he is Italian!"

Maura can't help but chuckle at Angela's excitement. "Yes he is. He's also very tall, has dark brown hair and brown eyes and-"

"He's going to law school!" Angela looks back up at Maura and smiles excitedly.

"Yes he is." Maura says through her laughter.

"No wonder you're picking him." Angela says with a coy smile and a wink. "He sounds perfect."

"Yeah." Maura smiles wistfully as she watches Angela nod once before looking back down at the file. Pausing for a moment, Maura's smile turns into a knowing one as she watches the older woman read. "I know what you're thinking, Angela."

"I'm not thinking anything besides how perfect this guy is." Angela responds without looking up from the file.

"You're thinking how much he resembles Jane and you're not wrong. I thought that too." Maura shrugs her shoulder as Angela finally looks at her. "It's why I picked him."

Angela's eyes soften as she puts down the file and reaches across the table to hold the blonde's hand. "Maura, I know how much you love my daughter. I also know how much you want a baby. It's obvious how much time and research you have put into this already, so if you want to have this IVF process done, I will be there for you every step of the way, but… I also think that you should tell Jane." Angela squeezed Maura's hand when she felt the blonde stiffen. "Tell her how much you love her. Go through this process with her by your side… as your partner."

Maura shook her head no as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I- I just _can't. _I can't tell her I'm in love with her and have her walk out of my life. I would rather have her as my best friend than nothing at all. Please, Angela, promise me that you won't say anything to her. Not about my feelings or wanting a baby."

Angela gave Maura's hand one last squeeze before she let go and smiled. "I won't tell Janie anything… because you will eventually do it yourself. Right?"

Maura just smiled sadly before looking down at the closed file on the table.

* * *

><p><em>Four Months Later<em>

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Angela." Maura smiled warmly at the motherly way Angela was holding her hand.

The older woman looked away from the monitor to Maura's smiling face. "You don't have to thank me, that's what mothers are for." She replied softly before turning back towards the monitor with a look of concentration on her face.

Maura felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Instead she turned her attention to the monitor as well and smoothed the wrinkles from her hospital gown. It was a pointless thing to do because the gown was nothing _but _wrinkles however, the blonde couldn't help but do it. It was a nervous habit and if ever there was a moment to be nervous it would be now. She was currently lying on an exam table with her feet up in stirrups and an IVF specialist between her legs.

"This is so exciting, Maura!" Angela squealed as she turned to look at Maura once again. "I am so sorry that I was ever against this."

Maura smiled. "Please don't be sorry, Angela. You were just worried and I understand that. What matters is that you are excited now." She finished with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to get my second grandbaby!" Angela said before turning to look in the direction of the Doctor doing the procedure. "Do you think you can make this baby a girl? I already have a grandson and I would love a granddaughter."

"Angela." Maura groaned as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"It's quite all right, Dr. Isles." Dr. Harris said with a small laugh as she looked up towards excited Angela and embarrassed Maura. "That's not the first time I have been asked that question and I have a feeling it won't be the last. To answer your question, Ms. Rizzoli, I cannot guarantee the gender of the baby. It really depends on a number of different factors."

Angela pouted slightly causing Dr. Harris to laugh once again before taking off her gloves. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but would having another grandson really be so bad?"

"There are worse things." Angela replied jokingly.

Dr. Harris smiles as she stands up and walks over to the sink to wash her hands. "Alright, Dr. Isles, the procedure is all done. I'll just leave your legs elevated for ten minutes and then you're good to go. Now I know you will probably get very anxious waiting to know whether or not this procedure worked, but remember to wait at least two weeks before taking a pregnancy test to avoid false readings." She smiled as she dried her hands. "Do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you Dr. Harris." Maura smiled politely.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in ten minutes. Just relax." With one last smile at both women, Dr. Harris walked out of the room and closed the door.

"She was so nice!" Angela said as she relaxed in her chair.

Maura laughed as she got comfortable on the table. "She has always been a nice person."

"You knew her before this?"

"Yes, I went to medical school with her. We only had a few classes together, but she was always nice. So is her husband. I remember those two being together all the time on campus." Maura crinkled her nose. "It was actually kind of annoying how in love those two were… well, still _are_." She finished with a laugh.

Angela nodded her head and smiled. She could easily think of a couple of other people who were annoyingly in love. She hadn't brought up Maura telling Jane about her feelings since they had that talk four months ago and she didn't want to bring it up now and risk upsetting Maura.

Before they knew it, ten minutes was up and Dr. Harris was walking back into the room.

"How's everything feeling, Dr. Isles? Any pain or discomfort?" She questioned as she checked her for bleeding before removing her feet from the stirrups.

"I do feel a slight pressure." Maura responded as she put her hand over her lower stomach.

"Almost like menstrual cramps?" Dr. Harris asked as she wrote notes in Maura's file.

"Yes."

"That's to be expected. Most patients who go through this procedure have the same feeling." Once she was done writing she closed Maura's file and smiled at the blonde. "There is also no bleeding so we don't need to keep you any longer, I'm sure you're sick of this place by now."

Maura smiled as she placed both hands over her stomach. "It will be worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I am so happy with the response I have received for this story! Every single one of your reviews made me smile and helped me make the decision to continue with this story! You guys are amazing! I would like to give a shout out to Evelyn JD who is absolutely amazing! She has given me great advice on how to get myself through writing multi-chapter fics and she also gives me her unbiased opinions on the chapters of this story! Now, this chapter may surprise some of you, but please keep in mind that the main story IS about the pregnancy and when/how Maura will tell Jane and how Jane will react and all that good stuff! So yes, there will be plenty of drama ahead and a few unexpected twists! Please enjoy this chapter and review! I love hearing your thoughts! :) **

* * *

><p>The next morning Maura woke up smiling. She couldn't believe that she actually went through with it. Even though the procedure was something that she wanted for the past four months, she was still finding it hard to believe that it actually happened. Of course, she knew that her chances of actually getting pregnant on the first try were very slim, but she wasn't going to let that thought ruin her day, and until she could take a pregnancy test, she wouldn't think about the "what if's."<p>

After going about her morning routine with an extra bounce in her step, she made her way down stairs to see an equally as happy Angela standing in her kitchen with breakfast made. She couldn't help but laugh at how Angela was already treating her like she was nine months pregnant. The Italian woman had made egg whites, toast, and turkey bacon, with a side of fresh cut up fruit and a glass of orange juice. Maura surprised herself and ate it all.

After breakfast, Angela offered to drive Maura to work, but the blonde refused saying she had already done more than enough. So with a hug and a promise to eat a healthy, filling lunch, Maura was on her way to work.

Even the horrible traffic and the fact that someone had taken her usual parking space couldn't wipe the bright smile off her face, and her smile only got brighter when she walked up the steps to BPD and saw Jane waiting for her holding the door open.

"Well good morning, Dr. Isles." Jane smirked at her friend's happy demeanor.

"Good morning, Detective Rizzoli." Maura replied with a wink as she walked through the door Jane was holding.

"You seem very happy this morning." Jane replied with a coy smile as she walked next to her friend. "I got you a cup of your green tea with honey." She handed Maura the cup from her right hand as she took a sip of her own coffee.

Maura smiled as she took the cup from Jane's hand. "You didn't have to, Jane."

The brunette shrugged her shoulder and smiled at her best friend. "I know I didn't _have _to, but I _wanted _to."

"Thank you." Maura replied softly as she took a sip of her tea. It was perfectly made, exactly the way she likes it. Jane knew her so well.

When they got to the elevators, Jane pressed the up button for one and the down button for the other before turning her attention to Maura, who was watching her with an expression the brunette couldn't place.

"So, why are you in such a good mood today?" Jane asked before taking another sip of her coffee.

Maura thought carefully about her answer. "Well, I got eight hours of sleep last night so I feel incredibly rested, I also had a great session of yoga this morning, and Angela made me an amazing breakfast." Maura paused and smiled almost shyly up at Jane before continuing. "Not to mention the fact that I woke up to a very sweet text from a 'badass' Detective this morning."

Jane chuckled softly. "Yeah well, you seemed kind of stressed yesterday so I wanted to cheer you up a little." She paused. "But I'm still badass."

Maura laughed as her heart fluttered. "Of course. I'll never tell anyone how sweet you really are."

"Good." Jane smirked as the elevator going up arrived. "By the way, happiness looks good on you, Doctor. You're kind of glowing."

Maura could only stare at Jane as the brunette smiled at her and got on the elevator going up to homicide. Once the doors to the elevator closed, Maura released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Interesting choice of words, Detective." She whispered to herself before getting on her own elevator.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that could have made Maura's smile fall from her face, it was the fact that she didn't get a chance to see or even <em>speak <em>to Jane for the rest of the day. All morning and afternoon she had been in the lab or doing autopsies and Jane had been called to a crime scene with another medical examiner. Dr. Jennifer Grant. She was a smart and beautiful blonde with gorgeous blue eyes and a perfect smile to go with her perfect body...

Maura hated her.

She didn't hate her because of her looks or the fact that she sometimes liked to question Maura's findings. No, Maura hated her because she knew Jennifer had a crush on Jane and that was _not _okay. Dr. Grant liked to compliment Jane every time she saw her. She also liked to flutter her eyelashes, shyly touch Jane, and giggle like she was a thirteen year old girl with a crush.

The only light at the end of this very dark tunnel was the fact that Jane showed absolutely no interest in Dr. Grant. Every time Jennifer would try and flirt with Jane, the brunette would brush her off.

"I don't see Jane giving _you _perfectly made green tea and sweet morning texts." Maura whispered angrily to herself as she finished up her last report of the night.

"Who am I not doing those things for?" Jane questioned with a small laugh as she walked into Maura's office.

"Jane." Maura looked up, her happiness from earlier this morning bubbling in her chest. "I was just talking about…" She trailed off, not exactly sure how she wanted to finish that sentence.

Jane smirked. "Dr. Grant?"

Maura looked back down at her report and continued writing. "Possibly."

Jane chuckled as she made her way further into Maura's office and leaned against the blonde's desk. "I know that she bothers you… especially when she tries to compete with you for my attention."

"Does she? I haven't noticed." Maura responded casually without even looking up from her report, trying her best not to break out into hives.

"That's because you always win, Maur." Jane smiled down at the blonde. "And you're right, I don't do those things for her… because she's not my LLBFF. You are."

That got Maura to look up at Jane with a loving smile on her face. "I missed you today, Jane."

"I missed you too. Which is exactly why you and I are calling it quits for the night and are going out to the Robber to eat dinner." Jane said as she tried to pick Maura up by the arm.

Maura laughed as she let Jane lift her out of her chair. "We can go to the Robber however,-" Jane groaned but Maura simply smiled and continued. "We are eating something healthy tonight."

Jane stared at Maura with her best Rizzoli glare but it didn't faze the blonde. In fact, Maura stared right back at Jane with her very own Isles glare.

After what seemed like an hour, Jane finally gave in with a pout and a stomp of her foot. "Fine! But I'm drinking beer and you can't stop me."

Maura just laughed as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the elevators with a smirking Jane on her arm.

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten to the Robber, Maura sipped on her water with lemon and listened to Jane talk about her day as they waited for their grilled chicken salads.<p>

"And _then _she decided that it was now in her job description to follow me all around the damn crime scene like a lost puppy." Jane took a large sip of beer before continuing. "Actually, I think a puppy would have been better because they don't talk! _And_ they are cute!" Jane finished with a laugh.

Maura raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, so you don't think Dr. Grant is cute?"

Jane made a disgusted face as she took another drink causing Maura's smirk to turn into a mischievous grin.

"Can I tell her you don't think she's cute?"

Jane snorted. "Only if I can be there to watch."

"Deal." Maura laughed before taking a sip of her water. Putting the glass back down on the table, she simply stared at Jane with a small smile and love shining in her eyes. It was the same look Jane had seen earlier today at the elevator and couldn't place it.

"What are you staring at, Maur?" Jane questioned with a teasing grin.

"You." Maura surprised herself with her blunt response, but since she was already being forward… "So, blondes don't do it for you?"

Jane couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her throat at Maura's question. "_Certain_ blondes do it for me just fine."

Maura could feel a blush quickly work its way up her neck and onto her cheeks, but she didn't bother to hide it. "Oh? Which blondes?" After she asked the dangerous question, she bit her bottom lip and looked up at Jane through her lashes. She had no idea where this overly flirtatious side was coming from, but she figured she might as well take advantage of her fearlessness while it lasted.

Jane just stared at Maura like she was having some sort of internal debate about whether or not she should choose the safe answer or the answer she so desperately wanted to give.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, their waitress interrupted them. "Okay, here we go, ladies. Two grilled chicken salads. Will there be anything else right now or are you guys good?"

Not bothering to check with Jane, Maura put on her best fake smile and turned her head to look at their waitress. "We are just fine, thank you."

"Okay, I'll be back later to check on you guys."

As she walked away to take care of another table, Maura rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jane. Noticing the uncharacteristic eye roll made Jane burst out laughing as she poured some low fat Italian dressing on her salad. "What was _that_ look for?"

"She interrupted our conversation." Maura replied as she cut up the chicken on her salad.

"Yeah… by doing her job and bringing us food." Jane chuckled as she took a bite of her salad. "Hmmm, this is actually not that bad."

Maura looked up from her salad and smiled. "See, I told you. Now, what were you saying before?"

After taking her time chewing the food in her mouth, Jane picked up her beer bottle and drank the rest of it in one chug. Setting the bottle down and taking a deep breath, she looked up to see a slightly confused Maura staring at her. This was it. This was the moment that she had been prepping herself all day for. She could do this. She _needed _to do this.

"Maura?" She began.

"Yes, Jane?"

"You know how I said _certain _blondes do it for me?"

Maura could only nod her yes, not sure where Jane was going with this.

"Well, I should have said _a _certain blonde does it for me." Jane paused, taking another deep breath as she glanced out the window at the darkened streets before looking back into confused yet hopeful hazel eyes. "Please don't freak out over what I'm about to say. After I tell you this… we can pretend that I never said anything if you want, I don't care, I- I just need to tell you this." Breathing deeply through her nose and out her mouth she managed a small smile before continuing. "I… I have developed feelings… for you. _Strong _feelings that people aren't supposed to have for their best friends." Jane paused, waiting for Maura's reaction.

Maura let her fork fall from her fingers and onto the table as she stared at the nervous woman across from her. "Ja- Jane, are you-" Shaking her head, she tried again. "What kind of feelings exactly?"

Jane laughed nervously before answering. "Romantic feelings, Maur. I'm sorry, it just happened one day, but-"

Maura held up her hand and shook her head softly before looking into Jane's eyes and whispered. "Please don't say you're sorry… I- I have very strong romantic feelings for you too." Technically that wasn't a lie. Being madly in love with someone _is_ having very strong romantic feelings for someone.

"You- you do?" Jane couldn't believe what she just heard.

Maura nodded her head yes, tears swirling in her eyes. "I do. I uh… just never knew how to tell you."

Jane nodded her head in agreement and continued to whisper, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Same here. It's not exactly something that you casually bring up over dinner."

Realizing what she just said and the situation they were in, both women looked at each other before bursting out into laughter; the heavy nerves and awkwardness gone.

Once their laughs faded into soft giggles, Maura took a sip from her water before speaking. "So… what happens now?"

"Whatever you want, we will do, Maur." Jane smiled softly at the blonde.

Biting her lip and looking down at the table, Maura whispered her answer. "What if I wanted to see where this could go?" She looked back up at Jane nervously. "What if I wanted to explore this with you?"

Jane reached across the table and laced her fingers with Maura's. They both couldn't help but smile at the new meaning holding hands would always have for them. "I would say… I want the exact same thing."

"Yeah?" Maura questioned as a single tear escaped from her eye.

"Yeah." Jane answered with a loving smile. "Do you want to go out on a- a date with me? Maybe tomorrow night?"

Maura smiled brightly at the hint of nervousness that was still present in the brunette's voice. "I would love too, Jane."

"No shit?" Jane asked excitedly as she sat up a little taller in her seat.

Maura giggled, _actually _giggled, at Jane's reaction before biting her lip once again and nodding her head.

Jane smiled at how cute Maura was right in this moment. A perfect mix of shy and confident, but 100 percent happy. "It's kind of crazy how you can turn me into a teenager again."

Maura smiled coyly before picking up her fork and taking a small bite of her salad. "You have the exact same effect on me, Jane Rizzoli." After chewing her food, Maura smiled at Jane as the brunette took a rather large fork full of chicken. "You know you can't eat like that at the charity dinner, right?"

"Wha hariey dner?"

Maura laughed quietly before answering. "You know exactly what charity dinner I'm talking about, darling. The one that the Isles Foundation is sponsoring in two weeks."

Jane swallowed her mouthful of food before grinning playfully at Maura. "I thought being the brave one to confess my feelings first would get me out of it."

"I want you and _only you_ as my date. We don't have to stay for more than a couple of hours, but because my parents couldn't make it, I have to go… which means _you _have to go." Maura smirked as she took another bite of salad.

"Is that how it's going to be now, Isles?" Jane asked, her tone playful.

"It's how it's _always _been, Rizzoli."

"You're kind of hot when you're bossing me around."

Both women paused before bursting into another round of laughter.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went by in a blur of flirting and laughing and planning their first date together. It was amazing the way nothing had changed between them.<p>

It was perfect.

They ended up losing track of time and before they knew it, it was already going on midnight. After Jane paid their tab, they both slowly walked out to their cars, not wanting this night to end.

"Tonight was… unexpected, but fun." Maura said with a laugh as she leaned against her car.

Jane laughed as she dug the toe of her shoe into the pavement. "Yeah, it was." Looking up at Maura, she smiled softly. "I can't wait for our date tomorrow."

Maura blushed slightly and grinned. "Me neither. Spending the whole day _and _evening with you… that sounds perfect."

Jane nodded her head as she slowly tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Maura's ear. Maura reached forward with her right hand and grabbed Jane's shirt and pulled her closer, playfully, earning a laugh from both women. Jane let her body gently mold with Maura's as she reached up with her left hand and cupped the blonde's cheek, titling her head up. "I really wanna kiss you, Maur."

Maura let her gaze drop to Jane's lips before looking back up into beautiful brown eyes. "I really want you to kiss me."

With a smile on both of their lips, Jane slowly closed the distance between them a let her lips connect with Maura's. The kiss was slow and soft, both of them taking their time to just feel the other in this way for the first time. Neither one of them could stop smiling during the kiss and they both eventually broke away laughing softly.

Jane rested her forehead against Maura's, and the blonde took the opportunity to place another kiss on Jane's lips. Their second kiss wasn't as slow as the first, both of them becoming slightly more confident kissing the other, but it was just as soft. When their lips slid together for the third time, Jane softly ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip, causing the blonde to moan quietly and open her mouth. Jane slowly slid her tongue into Maura's mouth, letting both of their tongues touch for a couple of seconds before pulling away, both smiling.

"Wow." Maura laughed.

"You read my mind, Doctor." Jane chuckled softly as she pushed herself off the blonde.

"Can we add kissing to our date tomorrow?" Maura whispered as she smoothed down the wrinkles from Jane's shirt.

Jane smiled softly as she grabbed Maura's hands and gently pulled her off the car and opened her door for her. "We can do nothing _but _kiss tomorrow."

Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm as she got in her car, closed the door, and rolled down the window. As she watched Jane lean down and rest her forearms on the door, she had a strong urge to cry. She didn't want this night to be over. She didn't want this all to be a dream.

Jane must have sensed her change in mood because she reached forward with her left hand and gently ran the back of her fingers down Maura's face. "Do not let that big brain mess with you." She said playfully, but with a hint of sincerity.

"Please call me tomorrow and tell me this all really happened. I want to wake up hearing your voice telling me that." Maura didn't even bother to hide her vulnerability.

Pausing for a moment, Jane ran her fingers down the Doctor's face one more time before speaking. "Do you want me to sleep over? We- we don't… have to do anything, I just thought-"

She was interrupted by Maura nodding her head, a smile making its way back on her lips. "Yes. Please. You don't have to go to your apartment just follow me home, I have some of your clothes."

"Okay." Jane whispered with a smile of her own. "Do you want me to sleep in the guest room or-"

"Jane, your ass is going to be in _my _bed tonight."

"I like the sound of that." Jane laughed as she gave Maura one more small kiss and made her way over to her car.

"Me too." Maura whispered to herself as she started her car with the same bright smile she had on her face when she woke up that morning.

Everything except Jane and the change in their relationship was pushed from her mind as she made her way home with Jane following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I don't have a big authors note for you except I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously, every time anyone follows this story, makes it their ****favorite, or reviews it, I get so happy! I honestly love the fact that you all like this story so much because I am having a lot of fun writing it! As always, please review I love to hear what you guys think! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Who knew that so much could happen in just two weeks? Two weeks doesn't seem like a lot of time for anything significant to happen, right?

Well that's were most people would be wrong because in just two weeks, Maura's life had changed completely. She had gone from being single to being in a relationship with Jane, the love of her life. Of course, "I love you's" had not been exchanged yet. As much as Maura wanted to tell Jane how much she loved her, the blonde didn't want to come on too strong and scare Jane away. She figured that she would wait until they had been dating an appropriate amount of time before she would say those three little words and two weeks of dating just didn't seem like enough time. According to Jane, two weeks of dating also didn't seem like enough time to have sex. The brunette had told Maura that she wanted to do this relationship right, and that meant waiting to have sex. Maura wanted to be disappointed by this, but she couldn't help but love how sweet Jane was and she agreed that they should wait.

Maura and Jane had announced that they were together during Sunday dinner. Everyone at the table was beyond happy for them, especially Angela, and no one was surprised in the least. By the next morning, everyone at BPD knew about the change in their relationship and congratulated the couple.

Maura had never been so happy in all her life. Everything was going great. Well, until this morning that is.

Strike one was when Maura had been woken up on her day off to go to a crime scene. Today was supposed to be a day of relaxing and getting ready for the night's charity dinner that she and Jane would be attending, but instead, she had to get up at 5:30 in the morning and go deal with a dead body.

Strike two came after Maura had finished with her morning routine and found Angela in the kitchen drinking coffee and holding a pregnancy test. The older Italian had been counting down the days until Maura could take the test and either confirm or deny her pregnancy. Maura had felt a sudden burst of anger over take her, and in a moment of uncontrolled emotions, she yelled at Angela to throw the pregnancy test away and let her take her _own _test at her _own _time. After she had yelled, she immediately felt bad, but not bad enough to actually take the test. See, she figured that the longer she put off knowing whether or not she was pregnant, the longer she could put off telling Jane that she had the IVF procedure done without telling her.

Strike three came when she pulled up to the crime scene and saw Dr. Grant standing at the yellow tape.

Maura shut her car off and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the crime scene. She noticed that the body was lying in the front yard of an apartment complex and her mind began to wonder how many people had already walked through the crime scene and contaminated evidence, making her job harder.

Releasing another sigh, she walked up beside Dr. Grant and put on her best fake smile. "Good morning, Dr. Grant."

Hearing her title, Jennifer smirked as she turned her attention from the body in the distance towards the blonde at her side. "Good morning, Dr. Isles. How are you?"

Maura felt a sudden urge to slap that smug look right off the other woman's face. Instead, she simply put her manners and etiquette that had been drilled into her when she was younger to good use. "Not that great, actually. Today was supposed to be my day off."

"Yes, I know. I told dispatch to call you in." Jennifer said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Maura felt the anger in her rise, but amazingly stayed calm. "Did you need my help with this case?"

Jennifer chuckled. "Oh, no, Dr. Isles. I think that you and I both know that I am _more _than capable of performing my job without your… expertise." Jennifer smirked at the way Maura had balled her hands into fists. "I mean no offense, of course."

"None taken." Maura hoped that her hives wouldn't show. "If I'm not here to help then may I ask _why _I was called in?"

"Well, this is a little bit embarrassing but, I was hoping that you could take over this case because I have an… event that I am attending tonight and I would love some extra time to get ready. I want to look my best tonight."

Maura simply stared at the other Doctor, trying to make sure that what she just heard was real. After a few seconds of staring, Maura cleared her throat and spoke in her cold, Doctor voice. "Dr. Grant, I understand that you have plans for this evening however, _you _have to understand that those plans are for _this evening. _The last time I checked my watch, it said six A.M., and as far as I'm aware, A.M. and P.M. are still two different times of day. Now, since I am here, I might as well stay and help with the initial examination, _but _this is _your _case Dr. Grant, not mine. You will do the autopsy and the paper work." And with that she lifted up the yellow tape and made her way over towards the body with a slightly shocked Dr. Grant following behind her.

Just as she was preparing for her morning to get worst by working with not only a woman that she hated, but also certain male colleagues that made her skin crawl, she felt happiness radiate from her heart and spread all throughout her body when she saw Jane swaggering towards her with a loving smile on her face.

"Just what do you think you're doing here, Dr. Isles?" Jane spoke softly as she reached her girlfriend. She reached out and lightly ran her hand up and down Maura's side causing the blonde to shiver, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Maura's smiling lips.

"Mmm, it's a long and somewhat irritating story that I'll tell you later." Maura whispered against Jane's lips before she closed the distance and kissed the brunette again.

They broke apart when they heard an annoyed cough coming from beside them.

"Can we try and keep things professional?" Dr. Grant mumbled on her way past the couple, earning death glares from both Jane and Maura.

Once she was out of ear shot, Jane kissed her girlfriend once again causing her to laugh. "I will _professionally_ kill her, I swear, Maur." She said with a hint of seriousness in her voice when they broke apart.

Maura simply laughed quietly as she started walking towards the body with a smirking Jane by her side.

Once they reached the body, Jane noticed the way Jennifer was leaning over the body and sticking her ass out for everyone, especially for Jane, to see. Instead of being turned on, she was actually disgusted at how tight the yellow dress was on the Doctor and she was surprised that the thing didn't split right open. Jane was about to silently make fun of her with Maura, when she turned to look at her girlfriend and noticed that Maura had gotten pale and started to sweat slightly. Jane reached out her hand and gently rubbed the blonde's arm. "What's wrong, baby?"

Maura shook her head slightly.

Not sure what that meant, Jane walked around so she was standing in front of her girlfriend and placed both of her hands on Maura's shaking arms, ignoring everyone's stares. "Sweetheart, you look like you're going to be sick. What's wrong, honey." Jane brushed a damp curl from Maura's forehead.

Maura brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "That body… smells horrible." She mumbled.

Jane glanced behind her at the body before looking back to Maura, her eyebrows creased in confusion. "It doesn't smell any worse than all the other ones."

"Oh god… I think I'm going to be sick."

Before Jane could respond, Maura turned around and was walking as fast as she could back to her car. Everyone watched with concern as the Chief Medical Examiner walked behind her car and released her stomach contents all over the road.

"Shit." Jane groaned with sympathy for her girlfriend.

Just as she was about to run over to Maura, Dr. Grant stood up and spoke, not even making an attempt to hide her amusement. "Looks like it might be time for Dr. Isles to step down from being Chief. I don't think she has the stomach for it anymore."

Hearing those words said with such happiness made a wave of rage pass over Jane. Turning her head to look at a smirking Jennifer, Jane took a deep breath before speaking through gritted teeth. "If my girlfriend didn't need me right now… well, let's just say, you would be regretting those words and the tone you said them in."

With one last death glare, Jane ran over to Maura who was still behind her car, hunched over and dry heaving. When she reached the shaking blonde, Jane softly began rubbing her back. "Take some deep breaths, baby."

Maura did as she was told and once she was sure she wasn't going to throw up any more, she quickly stood up, turned around, and let herself fall into Jane. At this point, she didn't care what she did or who was watching. She just let herself melt into her girlfriend's warm embrace and got lost in the soothing patterns Jane was drawing on her back.

Jane kissed Maura's head twice, before gently pulling away so she could look into her favorite pair of eyes. "Maura, let me take you home so you can get some rest."

Maura just nodded her head yes, but didn't let go of Jane. "I can drive myself home, sweetie. You need to stay here."

"Maura-"

"No, Jane. You have a job you need to do. I can make it home and I will text you as soon as I'm in bed. Okay?"

"Okay." Jane whispered as she placed one more kiss to her girlfriend's clammy forehead before she walked her to the driver's side door of the Prius.

Once Maura was in the car, Jane kissed her cheek and smiled lovingly at her. "So, not to make light of you being sick, but… does this mean no charity dinner tonight?"

Maura laughed softly as she shook her head no. "We still have to go, honey. At least for an hour."

Jane pouted slightly. "Fine." Her pout turned into a small smile before she continued. "You name anything you want and I'll pick it up at the store before I come home today. I should be done around noon, so just text me a list before then."

Maura felt her heart flutter and almost let "I love you" slip from her mouth. Instead, she covered it up by nodding her head. "I will text you a list. Thank you, Jane."

"I got you." Jane said with a wink before standing up and backing up so Maura could drive away.

"I know." Maura whispered before smiling slightly and driving away.

* * *

><p>Once Maura got home, she quickly went inside and got in the shower. When she felt the hot water run down her body, she let her tears flow. She wasn't sure the exact reason she was crying, but she knew it had something to do with the fact that she had just thrown up at a crime scene and embarrassed herself, but it also had something to do with <em>why <em>she had thrown up. She knew that the smell of a decomposing body never made her sick before, not even in medical school when she first smelled one during her internship.

It didn't take her big brain to figure out why all of a sudden she was getting sick at the smell of a decomposing body, but she didn't want to face that truth yet.

Once she was done with her shower, she dried herself off and put on Jane's sweatpants and BPD hoodie and got into bed. She quickly texted the brunette telling her that she had made it home and was currently lying in bed. After waiting a couple of minutes without getting a reply, Maura set her phone on her bedside table and placed her hands on her stomach, figuring Jane was busy getting work done so she could make it home early.

Suddenly a thought hit her.

She slowly brought her hands under the hoodie and placed them on her stomach. She began rubbing her hands up and down before pausing. "Maybe it _is _time to take a pregnancy test."


	4. Chapter 4

**...I have no excuses. Please, do not murder me for the long ass delay. My muse ran away...**

* * *

><p>There it was. Clear as day. The proof that had confirmed what she already knew.<p>

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

Maura's gaze lifted from the pregnancy test in her hand to her own shocked expression looking back at her in her bathroom mirror. She was going to be a mother. The only question that she had was, is she going to be a _single _mother?

She shivered at the thought before shaking her head and walking towards the bathroom door, gripping the pregnancy test harder than necessary. When Maura opened the bathroom door, she wasn't surprised to find Angela sitting on her bed, one leg bouncing up and down and nervously chewing on her thumbnail. She forced a small smile when Angela shot up and looked at her with questioning eyes. Before answering the question she knew the older woman was dying to know, Maura spared one last glance at the pregnancy test that she had bravely asked Angela for not even a half hour ago, then looked back up with the same small smile on her face; the same small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

The second Maura whispered those words, Angela could feel an explosion of happiness go off inside of her but she managed to contain most of the blast, her lips forming a huge smile instead of screaming and jumping up and down. "Oh honey, that's great news!"

Maura simply nodded her head once and tried to force her small smile to reach her eyes. She was not successful, and Angela noticed.

"This is great news… right?"

Maura tried to speak. She tried to reassure Angela, and herself, that this was great news. The best news. The news that she had hoped for right up until she started dating Jane; but she couldn't.

Tears started to slowly leak out of her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered as Angela's happy expression turned to one of worry. She felt the need to apologize for crying and ruining the older woman's happiness at the news.

"Oh, sweetie." Angela went into full mothering mode. She wrapped an arm around the crying blonde and walked her over to the bed where both women sat on the edge. Angela wrapped up her second daughter in a tight hug as Maura simply let her tears fall down her face and onto the pregnancy test she was still holding.

After what seemed like hours, Maura finally stopped crying and let out a small laugh. "This- this is great news."

The laugh and the whispered words were not what Angela had been expecting from the blonde. She pulled back and followed Maura's gaze to the pregnancy test in her hands. Not knowing what to say, she simply smiled softly and waited for Maura to continue.

"I'm pregnant." Maura began, almost like she was alone in the room and talking to herself. "I'm pregnant and that is wonderful news. It's wonderful because- because I have wanted a baby for almost a year now, and- and for the past six months I have been doing endless research on IVF, and researching hundreds of sperm donors to find the perfect male version of Jane, and going through fertility treatments, and I have prepared myself mentally for this, and…" She paused to take a deep breath, surprising both herself and Angela when a small but genuine smile formed on her lips when she exhaled. This one even reached her eyes. "…and I really want a baby. I want my baby." She placed her free hand on her stomach as her smile got bigger.

Angela felt that it was safe to let her own smile show now. "You are going to be the best mommy." She said happily and she even let herself clap her hands together a couple of times.

Maura exhaled a laugh before looking at Angela. "Thank you." Maura's gaze flicked towards the floor than back to Angela. "I'm sorry for... crying. It's just… when I saw the little plus sign, I immediately thought of myself raising this baby on my own. I- I imagined myself telling Jane that I'm pregnant and- and imagined her leaving me." Maura shook her head as she felt new tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, Janie is _not _going to leave you. I'm not going to pretend that she won't be hurt you didn't tell her about all this six months ago, but she won't leave you." Angela tried her best to sound confident.

Maura moved her gaze down to her feet as she bit her lip. "I need to tell her."

"That would probably be a good idea at this point." Angela said with a small smile.

"Any ideas on how I should tell her?" Maura asked with a nervous laugh, still staring at her lilac painted toenails.

"With a pepperoni pizza in one hand and a beer in the other."

Maura felt the tension in her shoulders ease off slightly as she laughed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning and afternoon had been uneventful. Angela had retreated to the guest house after giving Maura a hug and telling her to get some rest. Maura had her suspicions that Angela simply wanted to get a head start on making baby blankets. She had smiled at the thought.<p>

Jane had, as promised, texted Maura before her shift was over and asked for a list of items to pick up on her way to the blonde's house. Maura had only asked for ginger ale, unsalted crackers, and her girlfriend to give her cuddles and kisses before they had to get ready for the dinner… and she also asked Jane not to eat lunch yet.

A little past noon, Jane came through the front door and spotted Maura curled up on the couch reading a book. "Hi, sweetheart. How ya feeling?"

The blonde looked up and smiled as she watched Jane walk towards her carrying a few bottles of ginger ale and a box of unsalted crackers. "Better now." Maura whispered as Jane placed the items on the coffee table.

Jane smiled softly at Maura as she placed her hands on the couch on either side of the blonde and leaned over her. Maura leaned her head back and returned Jane's smile, patiently waiting for a kiss.

"You brushed your teeth right?" Jane asked in mock seriousness.

Maura chuckled and placed her hands over Jane's flexing forearms. "If I said no?"

Jane playfully squinted her eyes before grinning and leaning closer towards Maura. "I would kiss you anyway. I'm powerless against these lips." She whispered as she let her own lips lightly graze against Maura's smiling ones before closing the distance completely and kissing the Doctor softly.

"Mmm, for that, I am glad." Maura whispered against Jane's lips as they slowly moved apart.

As if on cue, Jane's stomach rumbled loudly causing both women to laugh.

"I think you might be hungry, Jane."

"How could you tell, Dr. Smart-Ass?"

Maura laughed as Jane kissed her nose. "I'm a genius, remember? And because I'm a genius, I took the liberty of ordering you a pepperoni pizza and your mother was kind enough to run to the store for me earlier and pick up a six-pack of Blue Moon. You're welcome."

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" Jane laughed as she placed one more kiss to Maura's lips before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "So this is why I couldn't eat lunch today?"

Maura smiled as she placed her book on the coffee table and reached for a bottle of ginger ale and the box of crackers. "Yes, Detective."

Jane smirked as she made her way back into the living room with a plate filled with pizza and a bottle of beer. She sat down next to the blonde and looked at the box of crackers in her hand. "Your lunch?"

Maura nodded as she opened the crackers and took one out. "My stomach has settled significantly since this morning and I would prefer to keep it this way. Although…" She smirked as she quickly grabbed a piece of pepperoni off of the pizza Jane was holding and placed it on her cracker. "This won't hurt."

"You are such a little pepperoni thief."

"Yes, but I am _your _little pepperoni thief."

Jane smiled at Maura for a second before laughing and shaking her head. "You are lucky you're cute."

Maura laughed as she took a bit of her food.

"So you are feeling better then?" Jane asked before taking a large bite of pizza.

"Mmhmm." Maura swallowed the rest of her cracker and took a sip of ginger ale. "My stomach still feels a little queasy, but I'm definitely feeling better than I did this morning."

"Yeah, that was weird though, right?" Jane swallowed her own food and looked at her girlfriend. "I mean, you were fine yesterday… actually you were fine right up until we got to the body."

Just the thought of the body from this morning made a wave of nausea pass over the blonde. "Yeah… I-"

Maura couldn't finish her sentence. The smell from that body was back in her nostrils and she could feel the bile in her stomach rise to her throat. Seeing the same look from this morning wash over Maura's face, Jane quickly set her plate down and took the box of crackers out of the Doctor's shaking hands. "Baby, do you think you're going to throw up?"

Maura closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders slightly as she leaned into Jane. "Just give me a minute." She whispered.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and started stroking her hair. "I think you might have the flu or something."

Maura could only shake her head as she felt her eyes burn with tears. This was it and Maura knew it. She needed to tell Jane now.

Of course, now would be the moment that Angela decided to walk through the door and see Jane cradling an upset Maura. And being Angela, she could easily put two and two together.

Or so she thought.

"Oh, Maura you finally told her!"

All of the air felt like it had been knocked out of Maura as her eyes snapped open and she sat up looking at Angela. She was feeling a mix of emotions right now, but the strongest by far was the feeling of wanting to murder the older Italian, which apparently showed on her face because the next thing that happened was Angela covering her mouth with her hand.

"Tell me what?" Maura could hear Jane ask behind her.

"Oh my god… Maura, I-"

"Tell me what?"

"I just thought that you had told her…"

"Tell me _what?!"_

"Because she was holding you and- and you were crying."

"I guess I don't get to know what the hell is going on."

"I'm so sorry."

Silence.

Maura's living room was filled with nothing but silence now. Both Rizzoli women were looking at Maura; one with a look of horror and the other with a look of confusion, and the only thing that the blonde could do was stare straight ahead and quietly whisper "Angela, could you please leave Jane and me alone."

It wasn't a question.

Angela nodded her head once before turning and practically running out of the door.

Once the sound of the door closing echoed around the room, Maura turned to face Jane with more unshed tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner."

Jane leaned closer to Maura and started rubbing her back, her face creased in equal parts confusion and concern. "Tell me what, Maur?"

Maura opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, just a tiny whimper.

Jane placed a chaste kiss to Maura's lips before pulling back only far enough to look into wet hazel eyes. "You can tell me anything, baby. You know that." The brunette whispered softly.

Maura nodded her head before taking a deep breath and locking her eyes onto Jane's. "I- I'm… I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a present for you! :) Thanks for being such great readers! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! ...Oh and by the way, the drama isn't completely over. Just sayin. **

* * *

><p>"Jane?" Maura bit her lip nervously as she watched Jane sit in silence for what felt like hours. "Please say something."<p>

Jane shook her head in confusion and pulled away from Maura. She felt like she was floating. She had a million questions running through her mind, but she couldn't seem to remember how to speak. Hearing Maura's pleading voice, begging her to say something, _anything, _finally brought Jane back. "Pregnant?" She managed to whisper without looking up at the blonde. "As in you're going to have a baby?"

If the situation wasn't so serious, Maura would have rolled her eyes in a way that would have made Jane proud. Instead, the only thing she could do was reach for the brunette's hand. "Yes, I'm going to have a baby."

Maura's heart-felt like it tore in half when Jane pulled her hand away and stood up. She could feel the familiar burn of tears in her eyes as she watched Jane begin to pace.

"I don't understand."

"I know, sweetie. Please let me explain." Maura begged, her voice wavering slightly as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

Jane stopped pacing and turned to face Maura as a thought suddenly hit her right in the chest. "Whose is it?"

Maura glanced down at her lap before looking back up at Jane with red, puffy eyes. "I- I don't know his name, but I know-"

"Wait. What?" Jane held up her hand as she looked at Maura with unbelieving eyes. "So, you don't know that name of the guy who knocked you up?" She spat out. She knew her words were going to hurt Maura, but in this moment her own hurt and confusion were clouding her judgment.

"I- I know almost everything about him, but just not his name. It- it was anonymous." Maura managed to whisper.

"Anonymous? What the hell does that mean?" Jane asked as she ran her hands over her face. To say she was confused was an understatement.

Maura cleared her throat and wiped the few tears from her eyes before speaking. "He is a donor. From a sperm bank. I was artificially inseminated using In Vitro Fertilization. That's why I don't know his name. I only know certain things about him, like his physical characteristics, health history-"

"When did all of this happen?" Jane interrupted. Her voice had gone from loud and angry to eerily calm and when she looked at Maura, her eyes were no longer warm and safe; they were cold and closed off.

Maura whimpered slightly before she began talking. "I had the procedure done the day before we started dating." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "So… two weeks ago. I- I didn't tell you because I didn't think there was any way I would become pregnant… not after the first attempt."

"But you did." Jane whispered.

Maura nodded her head without looking up. "I did. The procedure worked. I just took a pregnancy test today and when the test said I was pregnant, I knew that I had kept this from you for far too long." Finally looking up, Maura was surprised to see tears in Jane's eyes. "Oh, baby, I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Maura quickly stood up and walked towards Jane, but stopped in front of her. She wanted to be closer, but she didn't want to upset the brunette even more than she already was.

Taking a deep breath, Jane spoke. "I- I remember one of my cousins having that IVF procedure done a few years ago. It took, I don't know, almost six months before she actually _had _the procedure. So… have I been in the dark with you for six months about this?"

Maura could only nod once as a steady stream of tears flowed down both of their faces. "God, Jane, I am-"

Jane let out a short, dull laugh. "Wow." Shaking her head, Jane stepped away from Maura. "Why did you do this?"

Maura could feel a small burst of anger at Jane's question. She shook her head. "Because I wanted a baby. I'm almost forty years old Jane and I never thought that you and I would be together. I never thought that you would ask me out on a date let alone ask me to marry you and start a family. I never thought you wanted those things. Not with me anyway." Maura wiped the last of her tears away before continuing. "But I wanted those things with you so badly. I still do. I wanted – _want _– a baby, Jane. I was afraid that I would miss my chance, and I know that I should have told you six months ago what I was planning to do, but… I- I didn't because I thought if I did you would realize how alone I really am and how pathetic is that? Nobody wants to be with the Queen of the Dead so she has to get herself pregnant?" Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself before speaking again. "I am truly sorry for not telling you, but I am having this baby and I- I want you by my side. I want this baby to be _our _baby."

Jane just looked at Maura.

Speechless.

Finally, Jane began to move. Unfortunately, she began to move towards the front door.

"Jane." Maura followed her, all anger forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I...I'm just stunned. I have no idea what to say. I mean, what the hell _am_ I supposed to say?! This is the best news ever, Maur! It's great fucking news! Congratulations on getting knocked up with some random guy's baby! Oh and by the way, thanks for _not_ telling me… but apparently telling my _mother!" _

Jane swung open the door but before she could leave, Maura grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back inside.

"Jane, please don't leave! Please! I am so sorry I didn't tell you and you can be mad at me all you want, but please just be mad at me in here. Don't leave me, baby. We can stay here and talk about-"

"You have a charity dinner to attend tonight, Dr. Isles, and I have a few beers that I need to drink."

With that, Jane pulled her arm from Maura's grasp, walked to her car and drove off.

Neither woman bothered to stop the tears from escaping their eyes.

* * *

><p>5:00 PM<p>

Jane's eyes widened slightly at how late it was. She quickly threw her phone back onto the passenger seat of her car and turned her attention back to the road. She couldn't believe that she had driven for five hours. She would pull over every once in a while to rest her eyes or use the bathroom at a rest stop, but other than that she kept driving. She knew that going home or going to the Dirty Robber meant possibly running into Maura, and that was not something that she wanted. Right now she wanted to wallow in self-pity and she couldn't do that with Maura around. How could Maura not tell her she wanted a baby? How could Maura not tell her that she was planning on being artificially inseminated? Sure, they weren't a couple six months ago, but they were close. _Really _close. They were LLBFF's for crying out loud. Jane always thought there were no secrets between them, but she was wrong… and if she had to think about it, maybe that is why she is so upset. She always believed that Maura told her everything, just like she always told Maura everything. So finding out that her best friend turned girlfriend had wanted a baby and essentially made her own baby, it hurt Jane to know that she had been kept in the dark.

_DING DING DING_

"Ah shit." Jane looked at her gas gauge and saw that she was running on empty. Pulling a quick U-turn, she made her way back to a gas station she just passed and filled her tank. As she was pumping gas, she unlocked her cellphone to see that she had six missed calls, five voice mails, and four text messages, all from Maura. With a sigh, Jane opened the first text message, deciding to save the voice mails for later.

**My Maura: **_Jane, please answer your phone. Please? I told you that you can be mad at me all you want just please come back and be mad. I'm not going to that charity dinner. We have all night now. Just come home and talk to me, please. _

Jane felt her heart flutter at the word _home. _Part of her wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle her Maura and tell her everything will be okay, but the other part of her wanted to go to the bar and drink and be mad and upset a little longer. "You are such a child, Rizzoli. Jesus." With another sigh, she opened the next one.

**My Maura: **_I know that you are upset with me, but please come back. At least call me and tell me that you hate me right now, at least then I will know you're okay._

Jane smiled slightly at that text. Of course Maura would still be using perfect grammar even in text. She opened the last two.

**My Maura: **_At this point I feel like a stalker. Please, you don't have to talk to me just send me a text saying you're okay. Please. _

**My Maura: **_You clearly don't care about me as much as I thought. If you did, you wouldn't let me sit here crying, worrying about you. _

"God, I am an asshole." Jane quickly typed out a message saying that she was okay and that she was sorry for worrying her. After pressing send, Jane took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she looked around. She was definitely somewhere in Somerville.

"After driving around for five hours, I end up not even twenty minutes from Maura's house?" Jane said with a small laugh as she finished pumping gas and got back in her car.

Even though she missed Maura, she was still upset and wasn't ready to go home yet. She had been to Somerville before and she knew that there was a nice little bar that had great beer and decent people. Putting the car in drive, Jane headed over to the bar and decided she would at least get one drink in before heading back.

Once inside the bar, Jane noticed that there were only two empty seats at the bar. Quickly, she walked over and sat down signaling the bartender.

"Wait can I get ya?" The bartender asked as he walked over to Jane.

"Blue Moon."

"Start a tab?" He asked as he handed Jane the beer bottle.

Jane snorted and shook her head. "Hopefully not."

The bartender simply chuckled before walking towards the next customer.

"Are you following me, Detective?"

Jane had just taken a drink of her beer when a very familiar voice appeared in her ear. She turned her head towards the voice just in time to see Dr. Jennifer Grant sit down on the empty stool beside her.

"I had no idea you were going to be here, Doctor." Jane replied before taking another long drink.

"Yeah, well, neither did I to be honest." Dr. Grant said with a small, humorless chuckle. "My mother." She said with a sigh as the bartender placed a glass of red wine in front of her. "Decided to set me up on a blind date tonight. For some reason, she thought a bar would be a great place for us to meet."

Jane couldn't help but laugh as she watched Dr. Grant take a sip of her wine. "Sounds like something my Ma would try. So, I'm guessing either your date didn't show or it really sucked?"

Dr. Grant swallowed her wine before smiling her first genuine smile of the night. "Your first guess was correct, Detective. I got set up with a no-show. So, I have been sitting at this random bar for the past twenty minutes, drinking wine, watching the Pats game." With that, she raised her glass up towards one of the many flat screen TV's in the bar before taking another drink of her wine.

Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You watch football?"

Dr. Grant laughed at the surprised look on Jane's face before nodding her head. "Of course! The Patsies are my boys! And don't look so surprised." She winked at Jane before turning her attention towards the TV closest to them.

"I'm sorry, it's just you… don't really seem like you would be into sports."

"Oh, why's that? Because I like dresses and makeup?" Dr. Grant responded with a smirk without turning her attention away from the TV.

Jane laughed as she looked up just in time to see Peyton Manning get sacked by Jerod Mayo. "Something like that."

"I feel like I should be offended." The Doctor said as she turned in her seat to playfully glare at Jane.

"Don't be." Jane simply laughed and shook her head before taking another swig of beer.

Jennifer smiled as she watched Jane swallow her beer and slowly turn her gaze from the TV towards her. "What?"

"Nothing. So, where is your lovely girlfriend?"

Jane sighed. "Look, if you're going to saying something bitchy about her-"

"No no no." Dr. Grant raised both hands in surrender and turned on her most innocent look. With a sigh, she continued speaking. "Look, I really am sorry about what I said earlier… at the crime scene. It's just… I really like you Jane, I mean that's not really a secret, but it's hard for me to accept the fact that you're with Dr. Isles now."

Jane sighed once again. "You have been saying horrible things _to_ her and _about_ her since you started working at BPD. You do know she is your boss right?"

"Yes." The Doctor put her hand on top of Jane's and squeezed slightly as she leaned closer. "What can I say, I'm jealous of her."

Feeling uncomfortable, Jane slowly slipped her hand out from underneath Jennifer's and cleared her throat. "Yeah there is a lot to be jealous of."

Dr. Grant smirked and dropped her voice an octave lower. "I can think of only one thing to be jealous of. She has you, Jane."

Jane almost fell out of her seat trying to move away from the blonde who was practically sitting on her lap. "Dr. Grant, listen-"

"Jane, please." Jennifer suddenly pulled back and took a sip of her wine. "You and Maura clearly had a fight, so why don't you just-"

"Wait, hold on. What makes you think that we had a fight?"

Dr. Grant grinned. "Well, it's easy. I was in the lab the other day and I heard Dr. Isles telling Suzie Chang all about that charity dinner or whatever the Isles Foundation hosts every year. She said that she was so excited that you two would finally be going as a couple." The blonde rolled her eyes which caused Jane to roll her eyes. "Anyway, you're here instead of getting ready to go to this big event that Dr. Isles was really excited for. So, what did you two fight about?"

Jane shook her head before standing up. "There is something seriously wrong with you if you think I'm going to gossip about my love life."

"Or lack thereof."

Jane slammed her hand down onto the bar top causing a few people to look over at them. "What is your problem?"

"I want you, Jane." Dr. Grant whispered as she stood up and moved in front of the brunette. "I know that you and Maura are in a relationship, but I just don't understand what you see in her. You two are completely different people with completely different interests. Tonight, you just found out that I love football. Does Maura love football? Does she love leftover pizza for breakfast and sleeping in on the weekends? Does she like listening to hard rock on the radio or watching action movies? Would she prefer kickboxing over something like yoga? Because I would. I love all those things, Jane. Do you? We would be a great couple."

Jane couldn't deny that Jennifer had a point. She and Maura _were _complete opposites in almost every way, but there was no way she would say that out loud.

"Jane, just come back to my place tonight. If you don't want to be with Maura or alone, that is. We don't have to do anything, I just want you to be able to relax. What do ya say?" Dr. Grant looked at her with hopeful eyes and a seemingly innocent smile.

Jane knew better. There was absolutely nothing innocent about this woman.

Just as she was about to respond, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

She just received a new text from Maura.

**My Maura: **_Come home to me tonight. Okay? I don't care how late it might be, just… please?_

Jane let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

"No thank you, Dr. Grant. My _lovely girlfriend_ is waiting for me at home."

* * *

><p>When Jane finally got home it was a little after six. After leaving the bar, she had taken the long way home, trying to work out different ways she could apologize to Maura.<p>

So far, the best idea she came up with was to drop to her knees in front of her girlfriend and beg forgiveness. Yeah. That would work.

Quickly shutting of her car and jogging up to the front door, Jane unlocked the door with her spare key and walked inside.

"Maura?"

When Jane didn't get an answer, she walked into the living room to shut the TV off and noticed a head of blonde hair sticking out from underneath a blanket. Smiling softly, Jane knelt beside Maura's sleeping body and pulled the blanket away from her head. When she saw her beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully, mouth half-open with a small puddle of drool on the cushion, she could have kicked herself for the way she behaved earlier. This perfect woman truly believed that she was going to be alone for the rest of her life, so she decided to give herself a baby and what did Jane do? She left her. She left her just like everyone else.

"I'm so sorry, angel." Jane whispered softly as she placed a light kiss to Maura's forehead. She only pulled far enough away to be able to watch Maura's face as she began to play with her hair. "I really don't deserve you."

"Mmm, no you don't." Maura mumbled.

Jane laughed quietly as a single tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, baby." She whispered and placed another soft kiss to Maura's forehead.

Maura slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Jane. She let her body roll forward slightly towards Jane as the brunette continued to run those long fingers through her hair. "What time is it?" She asked in her sleepy voice. Jane's heart melted a little.

"Just after six."

"God, I should not be sleeping right now." Despite her words, the blonde didn't make any move to stand. Instead she closed her eyes and hummed in contentment as Jane continued her ministrations.

Jane leaned down and let her forehead rest against Maura's. "I am so sorry for leaving you the way I did." She whispered.

"I'm still a little pissed at you for that." Maura whispered back without opening her eyes. She let Jane's warm breath wash over her face. It was such a simple thing that was such a huge comfort.

Jane closed her own eyes. "You should be. I'm an ass."

"You are. You're still _my_ ass though."

Jane smiled.

"This couch is not ideal to sleep on for long periods of time."

"Bed?"

"Only if you accompany me. I know it's early but I am so tired."

"Side effect of being pregnant?"

Maura opened her eyes and leaned forward slightly, closing the distance between her lips and Jane's. She let her lips slide over the brunette's slowly before pulling back and waiting for Jane to open her own eyes. When she did, Maura smiled softly at her. "We have a lot to talk about."

"We do." Jane confirmed.

"Are you going to run anymore?"

Jane shook her head. "I- I'm too in love with you to ever run again."

Maura smiled brighter than she ever has. "I do believe you just confessed your love for me, Detective."

"Too soon?" Jane whispered with a small smile.

"I love you too." Maura whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't really know how much I like this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Once again, thank you everyone who reviewed this story. Your comments always make me smile. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight when Maura's eyes fluttered open. She couldn't help but smile when she realized that Jane was sitting up in bed, resting her back against the headboard and watching TV, while Maura herself was curled around the brunette's body, her face snuggled into Jane's hip and her arm draped over long, tan legs. Her bedroom was warm and her bed was soft, the only light was the soft glow coming from the sports station Jane was watching. She could have very easily closed her eyes and fallen back to sleep, but she knew that they needed to talk and she wanted to get it over with sooner rather than later.<p>

Jane chuckled softly when she felt wet lips caressing her hip. "I see you're awake, Dr. Isles." Jane whispered as she moved her right hand from her lap to the blonde's messy curls and began to play with them.

After placing once last kiss to Jane's hip, Maura slowly untangled herself from the brunette and sat up so she could stretch her muscles. As she was stretching, she glanced over to her bedside table and gasped when she noticed the time on the clock.

"About time too." Maura said as she turned to look at Jane. "I have been sleeping for six hours, Jane. My sleep pattern is going to be thrown so far off."

"Maura, you obviously needed rest." Jane said with a small laugh as she turned her attention away from the TV and towards the blonde. "As soon as we shut off the lights, you were out."

"Hmmm. Well, fatigue _is _one of the first signs of pregnancy."

Jane shifted slightly on the bed before clearing her throat and muting the TV. "Yeah, about the pregnancy thing-"

"Jane, I am so sorry for not telling you. I-"

"No, baby you are not the one who needs to apologize, I do." Jane took Maura's hand in hers and gently squeezed it.

Maura shook her head as she squeezed Jane's hand back. "No, _I _need to apologize."

Seeing that Jane was going to interrupt her again, Maura laughed softly before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Jane, I have already forgiven you for last night, but I just want to make sure that you forgive me for the past six months. Like I said last night, the reason I didn't tell you I was going through with this procedure was because I didn't want you to realize how lonely I was." Feeling tears form in her eyes, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, let her head fall onto the brunette's chest, and sighed when she felt strong arms wrap around her body and pull her closer. "I know you would have told me that I wasn't alone and that I had you and Angela and Frankie and Tommy and everyone else, but… I didn't have you the way I wanted you. I didn't want you or anyone else feeling a sense of responsibility for me or my baby because I was alone." Pulling back only enough to look into Jane's eyes, Maura smiled nervously. "I am so sorry for not telling you and… and I can understand why you left the way you did last night… but I am so glad that you came back to me."

"Always, Maur." Jane smiled softly and leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

They both just let themselves get lost in the feeling of their soft lips caressing and their tongues dancing. Every time their lips separated, it was almost like a magnet quickly pulled them back together. Neither one of them wanted to stop feeling the other, but the need for air forced them apart.

Jane was the first to break the silence. "I love you."

The tears that had been threatening to fall from Maura's eyes slowly started to streak down her face as soon as Jane said those words, and with a bright smile on her lips, Maura repeated them. "I love _you._"

Jane laughed softly. "I'm never going to get tired of hearing that."

"Me neither." Maura kissed the dimple that appeared in Jane's cheek.

When Maura pulled back, Jane wiped the tears from the blonde's face before caressing her cheek. "Maura, I really am sorry about walking out-"

"Stop." Maura interrupted with a smile. "I already told you I forgive you. I don't blame you for leaving. I told you that I'm pregnant and had planned on becoming pregnant for the past six months. That is a lot to handle."

Instead of responding, Jane gently lowered Maura onto her back and pulled the comforter down to her hips before moving down the bed towards Maura's stomach. Jane propped her head up with her right hand and placed her left hand softly over Maura's stomach as she glanced up at the blonde.

Maura simply smiled as she threaded her fingers through Jane's thick hair.

Taking that as a sign that it was okay to continue, Jane turned her attention back to Maura's stomach and slowly pulled the hem of her shirt up revealing a flat, yoga toned stomach. Jane smiled softly as she placed her hand over Maura's lower stomach and began a gentle caress. Maura couldn't help but gasp at the contact. This was the first time that Jane had ever touched her this intimately and her body was starting to have an intense reaction.

"You are going to be gorgeous." Jane whispered.

Maura gently ran her nails over Jane's scalp before whispering. "What?"

Jane looked up at Maura and smiled. "When you start to show. You are going to be gorgeous."

Maura couldn't help but laugh. "I am going to be fat."

"No, you are simply going to be… round." Jane smirked at her girlfriend who started to playfully glare at her. "Round and gorgeous."

"Mmhmm."

Both women started laughing as Jane placed a small kiss to Maura's stomach and pulled her shirt back down before moving back up the bad so she could lie down next to the blonde.

Both women were lying on their backs with smiles on their faces.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Maura turned her head slightly but didn't shift her gaze from the ceiling. "I was going to schedule a prenatal appointment… do you- would you want to come with me?"

Jane turned her head towards Maura and watched as the blonde nervously chewed her bottom lip before glancing at Jane.

The brunette smiled. "Of course. I want to go to all of them, just let me know so I can take off work."

Maura's eyes widen slightly as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Really?"

"Remember how you said you wanted this baby to be our baby?"

"Yes."

"Well." Jane grinned. "I want that too. It may take some time for me to get used to the idea of becoming a mom, but I want this with you and you can be damn sure that I am going to be with you through every step of this pregnancy."

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Maura whispered.

"Well… this is 2014 sooo-"

Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm as she rolled over and laid her head on the Detective's chest.

"I never asked you, but do you have any questions about this?" Maura asked as Jane wrapped her arms around her. "The procedure I mean. I just don't want you to be confused about anything."

Jane thought for a moment and realized that she really didn't know a lot about In Vitro Fertilization and there wasn't any better person to ask about the procedure than Dr. Maura Isles. "So, I know that you have thought about getting this done for a while now, but when did you actually get… you know."

"Artificially inseminated?"

Jane closed her eyes at those words. "Never okay to use those words, Maur."

Maura laughed before answering Jane's question. "Two weeks ago."

"And what about the baby? I mean… what's happening down in- in your… oh god, I feel like I'm in middle school health class again."

Pleasantly surprised by Jane's curiosity, Maura snuggled further into Jane and decided to take pity on her girlfriend and not make her actually ask the question… even though it was amusing. "Well, fetal development has already begun. In fact, our baby's cells are dividing at a very rapid rate right now, but our little baby isn't even a millimeter long yet."

Jane smiled. "Just wait until you get that baby bump."

Maura laughed and slapped Jane's stomach. "Just wait until you have to wait on me hand and foot."

Jane chuckled as she played with Maura's hair. "I look forward to it. So are there any other interesting facts about the baby?"

Maura raised her head off Jane's chested and smirked. "Why are you so interested in facts about the baby?"

"Because, your Google talk is sexy."

Maura playfully rolled her eyes before resting her head back on Jane's chest. "Hmmm, did you know that Amniotic fluid is-"

"Okay, we can stop with the facts now." Jane interrupted.

As Maura was laughing, a terrible thought hit Jane. "Oh my god, Maura! Does this mean you can't drink coffee?!"

"Technically I can still drink coffee, but I would need to cut back severely. It would be wise to aim for less than 300 milligrams of caffeine per day."

"Sooo, how much coffee can we drink per day exactly?" Jane asked nervously.

Maura shrugged. "About two cups of coffee per day… wait." Maura quickly lifted her head off Jane's chest and stared at her, confused. "Did you say how much coffee _we _can drink?"

Jane smiled softly and brushed a few strands of hair away from Maura's face. "Yeah, I did. It might kill me, but do you really think I would continue to drink coffee in front of you when you can't have-"

Maura didn't even let Jane finish her sentence before she crashed their lips together.

One kiss quickly turned into two kisses, then three, four, until they both lost count. The slow, loving kisses quickly became fast and needy as Maura moved to straddle Jane's waist. Maura moaned softly as Jane slipped her hands under Maura's shirt and slowly ran her fingertips over the blonde's back.

Maura threw her head back and released a sigh as Jane began kissing across her jaw and down her neck while running those long fingers up and down her back and slowly coming around to her front. Jane ran her hands over the blonde's stomach causing Maura to shiver and her head to drop forward.

Jane couldn't see anything except Maura's curtain of hair, but she could still feel. Gently, she ran her hands up and down the blonde's sides before cupping Maura's breasts through her bra.

The hiss of pain Maura released made Jane quickly move her hands from Maura's heaving chest to her curtain of hair. "Baby, did I hurt you? Oh god, I-"

"No, no, no." Maura raised her head and sat up on Jane so she could look into worried brown eyes. "You didn't hurt me. What you were doing felt incredible, but my breasts seem to be a bit…"

"Sore?" Jane guessed as she softly ran her hands over Maura's rib cage.

"Breast tenderness can begin very early." Maura whispered. She knew that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Nope." Jane laced her fingers with Maura's and smiled up at the blonde. "Do not apologize because you have absolutely _nothing _to be sorry for.

Maura smiled lovingly at Jane. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Maura was just about to respond when her stomach rumbled loudly causing both women to laugh.

"I think you might be hungry, Maur."

"How could you tell, Detective?"

"I have mad skills."

Maura laughed as she rolled off of Jane and onto the bed and watched as Jane got up and walked towards the door. "I also have mad skills in the kitchen. I will make you an amazing midnight dinner."

Maura giggled as she got out of bed and walked past Jane. "I'm in the mood for lasagna."

Jane smiled and shook her head as she followed the blonde to the kitchen. Even though it hadn't sunk in yet that she was going to be a mother, she still wanted to be there for Maura. The quirky little Medical Examiner burrowed deep inside her heart a long time ago and made a permanent home there.

And Jane didn't want it any other way.


End file.
